The invention relates to a voice-operated starter for a tape recorder, and more particularly, to a voice-operated starter which responds to an external voice signal by automatically starting a tape recorder in a record mode.
As is well recognized, a voice-operated starter for a tape recorder responds to a voice input to a recording microphone associated with a tape recorder by operating a switching circuit which connects a tape drive motor of the recorder with a power supply for establishing a record mode of the tape recorder in an automatic manner. This avoids a wasteful power dissipation and enables an efficient use of the power since the connection of the tape drive motor with the power supply is automatically controlled in accordance with the presence or absence of a voice input to the microphone.
A conventional voice-operated starter of this kind used either a microphone internally housed within the tape recorder or an external microphone which is electrically connected with the tape recorder through a connection cord. This prevents the tape recorder from being voice-operated from a remote location for purpose of recording. Rather the recorder has to be located adjacent to the source of voice.